


Yo Grimm, Bro!

by CookieCatSU



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grimm (TV) Fusion, G-Man is cryptic as always, Gordon is a Grimm, Grimm AU, Humor, M/M, The others are Wessen, This is all Gordon P.O.V., and Benrey is crazy, tags to be updated as more chapters come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCatSU/pseuds/CookieCatSU
Summary: Gordon was a chosen one, apparently. Just the last link in a long line of expert warrior protectors, tasked with guarding humanity from the darkest forces of evil; No big deal, right?
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Yo Grimm, Bro!

Gordon was a chosen one, apparently. Just the last link in a long line of expert warrior protectors, tasked with guarding humanity from the darkest forces of evil; No big deal, right?

Fucking wrong.

That's just Gordon's luck, of course. 

Of course, this sort of thing would happen to _him_.

And it doesn't help that he has no idea what the heck he's actually supposed to be protecting them all from.

If only G-Man could stop with the magnanimous, you'll learn all in time, bullshit.

He really won't! Just... "Tell me what the hell's going on for once, man! Please," Gordon cries desperately, hand reaching up to yank at his hair. 

His head is spinning.

G-Man doesn't deem that worthy of a response. Instead he disappears, and the only thing Gordon receives that's even close to an answer is…

A key. He leaves him with a rusty, moldy key.

Because apparently that's supposed to clear up everything! (Nope, nope, it doesn't. In fact, this rusty fucking key just creates more questions than it answers).

"Darn it"

* * *

He first sees it in his second year of college.

He's sitting in the cafeteria, shoveling food in his face. He turns to talk to one of his pals, and that's when he catches sight of it in the corner of his eye.

Feathers sprout out of Warren Phillip's face, a giant, shining beak in place of that giant, curved nose of his. His suddenly beady eyes burn yellow, and he snarls.

Gordon's lips part, and he jumps in his seat in surprise. Then he blinks, and… everything is normal. The feathers have retreated, and Warren is smiling at him with human teeth, eyes huge behind his dorky nerd glasses. And he's just waving.

All Gordon can do is blink.

"Gordon. Gordon, dude?"

"Huh?" Gordon shakes his head rapidly, turning sharply to gaze at his friend. 

"You good man? You kinda spaced out there"

Gordon nods limply, turning back to his food.

Fucking weird. Just fucking weird.

* * *

Mr. Gordon Freeman is washed up. He got kicked out of college, shortly following that first weird ass hallucination, actually. Which is how he ends up in the situation he's currently in, because then he started working at the local mini mall. Not much else to do, with a high school diploma and no real prospects.

He pulls the brim of his Clucky's Chicken hat further over his brow, on his way to the dumpster with the trash slung over his shoulder. The mall is preparing to close. No one's around, really.

Then some jackass mall cop on a segway slams right into him. There's a hiss, the sound of run away wheels and aluminum cans crashing to a way too waxy linoleum floor. Gordon falls straight on his ass.

Some would call it fate.

The mall cop scrambles to his feet. His helmet is melon round, and shiny white, with a stupid looking plastic divider across the front. 

Gordon's already pissed, and the guy's faraway, smug smile makes him angrier. He's seething, by the time he's back on his feet.

"What the hell man? Can't you watch where you're driving that death machine" He points at the segway.

The man glances, shrugs. He looks back at Gordon with a lopsided grin. His teeth gleam a bit yellow in the bright white lights, skin gray blue.

"it goes where it wants. nuthin' i can do about it"

"That's bullshit man, and you know it" Gordon flares.

The man glances at Gordon again, stares long and hard, as if he hadn't really noticed him, and is just now seeing him. Which is ridiculous, because he's glanced at Gordon at least 6 times.

His face contorts. Then he laughs.

"oh shit. You're a grimmmm, bro"

"What? The fuck does that mean?" He scowls, "My name is Gordon Freeman"

"yo grimm! gordon freeman grimm" The mall cop grins wide, laughing hysterically, "i'm benrey. welcome to the real world"

And then Gordon is assaulted by a barrage of yellow, glowing eyes, and dark blue fur flecked with black, and glinting white fangs sharp as knives. Benrey blinks, two, three, five eyes, towering over Gordon 

"nice look, eh, grimm man?" Benrey says, black nose twitching.

He's gazing at a monster, and it is _horrifying_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is something people would be interested in. I just got into the show Grimm recently, and liked the premise enough to want to apply it to HLVRAI. Apparently Grimm is kinda dead though, so I guess I picked the wrong time to start liking it.
> 
> Anyway, let me know if y'all want to see more of this, and maybe I'll continue?


End file.
